


До самой смерти

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Может ли вырасти нежный цветок любви там,где царит смерть?





	До самой смерти

В детстве все всегда иначе, чем когда ты взрослый. В детстве ты не думаешь об условностях, тебе плевать на мнение всех, кроме твоих друзей. Ты чист. Во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Этот мир слишком уродлив. Все прочие стадии взросления, кроме младенчества — проблемы, которые кажутся тебе слишком большими, чтобы ты мог в одиночку с ними справиться, предательство, безразличие, потери и желание чувствовать себя самым-самым. 

Тогда, в детстве их было трое — Маркус, Коллинс и Рози. И казалось, весь этот гребаный мир был против них. Хотя, конечно, это был не весь мир, а просто мальчишки из другого, соседнего двора, но их бы не остановило, даже если бы ополчился и правда весь мир. 

Они были разными, и их ждала разная судьба. Маркус временами думал, чтобы бы было, если бы. Скажите хоть сотню раз, что история не знает сослагательного наклонения, но его знает он сам. Как проклятый снова и снова возвращаясь к этим мыслям. Что было бы если бы...

И все же, зачем думать о подобном тогда, когда ты достиг успеха? Да, легальностью его бизнес не отличался, но все же это был бизнес, и он приносил не малый доход. Наркобарон — разве мог он в детстве подумать, что все сложиться именно так? Но вот, он один из самых влиятельных людей этого побережья. 

Несмотря на все эти паршивые фильмы о таких людях как он, Маркус не принимал ни грамма. Он и пил-то редко, а уж принимать то, что продаешь — это попахивало полным дебилизмом, и подобных идиотов на него много работали распространителями, «куколками» и прочей швалью. 

А ведь глядя на него не скажешь что этот человек держит в ежовых рукавицах своих людей, и бесстрашно может пойти на все что угодно. Высокий, худощавый, с тонкими пальцами, но сильный брюнет с черными глазами имеющий огромную власть на мировом рынке. Шлюхи и накрота — это его основной бизнес, и он не чурался этого. Игорные дома, конечно же, тоже приносили свой процент прибыли, но те такой большой, как наркота.

Тогда, это казалось таким важным... Марк посмотрел на букет солнечно-желтые тюльпаны на витрине магазина, и в голове отчего-то сразу же вспыхнула яркими искрами цепочка воспоминаний.

 

...В тот день он работал с документами. Волосы были забраны в низкий конский хвост, а он просчитывал политику дальнейшего проведения в игорных домах, домах терпимости и наркоторговли, которая являлась его основным источником дохода. Дорогой пиджак висел на спинке стула, в кабинете была полная звукоизоляция, так что в него да и из него не проходило никаких звуков, а сам он предпочитал работать в мертвенной тишине, только когда его мучили головные боли он разбавлял их вечным — Моцартом. Дверь сделанная по специальном заказу и пропускающая звук лишь тогда, когда к ней прикасаются, например стук хозяин мог услышать довольно хорошо, но вот если бы кто-то кого-то вспарывал на пороге не касаясь двери этого слышно не было бы совершенно.

Временами Маркус думал о том, что это магия, хотя и понимал, что это не так.

— Войдите, — велел он, не отрывая взгляда черных глаз от документов. 

В кабинет заскочил Рози, впустив на секунду звуки коридора, и тут же захлопнул за собой дверь. Маркус снова мрачно вернулся к мыслям о детстве. В детстве ведь все так просто — они всегда друг за друга горой, даже если внутри их компании случались ссоры, даже если Коллинс и Маркус набили друг другу лица, но они были всегда против всех, а значит, забывали и такие вещи на время разборок. 

Рози стянул кепку, и по плечам рассыпалсь волосы красивого персикового оттенка — краска на них была плохая и сходила неровно, поэтому через две недели он был уже розоватым, или бледно-персиковым. Темные корни отрасли совсем немного, но уже были сильно заметны. Рози облизнул бледные сухие губы и сделал несколько шагов к столу наркобарона, что всё же отвлекся от своих документов и поднял на него непроницаемо черные глаза.

— Марк... — шепнул он сорванным голосом и скомкал в руках бейсболку тонкими нервными пальцами. Потом вздохнул, сглотнул конец фразы и начал снова. — Марк... я... не нашел деньги, Марк, — шепнул он снова и дернулся от своих же слов, глядя выцветшими голубыми — словно полинялое детское покрывало — глазами на мужчину.

Не нашел, конечно же, подумал мужчина, чувствуя короткую волну облегчения. С этого идиота сталось бы свою почку продать, но он бы не одалживал семьсот тысяч если бы не знал, что он хочет, чтобы Рози увяз. Увяз накрепко в нем. Оказался ему должен. 

— Это не мои проблемы и ты это знаешь, — фыркнул Маркус, поднимаясь. — Я же говорил тебе, что возьму себе, если ты не оплошаешь. Кстати, что у тебя там такое случилось? — Черная бровь взметнулась, и Маркус с прищуром посмотрел на Рози. 

Плевать, во сколько порошка ему это обойдется. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы Рози почувствовал, что его жизнь целиком и полностью в руках Маркуса. Ради достижения своих мелочных и корыстных целей он был готов поступиться и большей суммой.

— Это очень длинная история... — понурился Рози, вскидывая руку и отводя от глаз нервным движением пряди волос. Помялся с ноги на ногу и натянул длинные рукава растянутой водолазки пониже на запястья. 

В голове брюнета скользнула простая мысль — ты колешься и стесняешься этого? Не похоже. Кажется, там что-то еще, помимо следов от уколов. Но я все равно рассмотрю, потому что ты станешь моим. Всецело. Безраздельно. Марк видел, что Рози его боится. Не так, как эти шавки, просто побаивается, и это было малоприятно, но полезно для того, что он задумал. В конце концов — страх хороший стимул. 

Рози вздохнул и зыркнул на мужчину быстрым взглядом.

— Можно мне еще неделю отсрочки? Пожалуйста... Я что хочешь взамен!!

«Что хочешь» — сколько раз он слышал эти слова? Не сосчитать. Пустой треп, болтовня, но ведь его друг и сам не понимает, насколько сильно погряз в наркотиках. И что самое омерзительное — он даже не хочет задуматься об этом.

— Раздевайся. — Он встал из-за стола и отошел к кофеварке, не глядя на друга. А что тот ему мог дать? Вообще-то ничего, от слова совсем. У Рози не было ничего ценного, а все что было когда-то он давным-давно продал, чтобы снова ширнуться. Так что кроме его тела, у Рози не было ничего.

— Зачем? — Настороженно буркнул друг, стреляя глазами из-под челки. На секунду в тусклых светлых глазах зажегся живой огонек настороженности, но тут же погас. То ли он так доверял Марку, то ли ему просто было все равно — сам Маркус склонялся ко второму варианту. Подумав немного и постояв посреди комнаты, пока мужчина возится с кофе, юноша вздохнул глубоко и склонил голову к плечу. Надо бы все объяснить сразу. — Обнаженный я — очень уродливое зрелище. Если хочешь... то лучше я буду максимально в одежде, — юноша говорил бесцветно и равнодушно, словно предупреждал, чтобы потом не слышать претензии.

— Сказано — раздевайся. — Велел, не слушая его, Маркус и поднялся, доставая две чашки кофе и пододвигая одну из них другу. 

Рози дернул головой и как-то неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу. Сказано — сделано! Решать тут ничего не надо было. Если Маркус хочет, пускай потом плюется. Рози начал медленно разоблачаться, стягивая тонкую растянутую водолазку, ботинки, вылинялые синие джинсы. Он бросал всю одежду на пол, даже не заботясь, что с ней потом будет. Наконец оставишь в одном белье, юноша расправил узкие плечи и тряхнул мягкими розоватыми волосами. 

— Нравится? — Фыркнул он и развел руками.

Муужчина пристально осмотрел его. Он подошел близко, так, чтобы вдохнуть его запах, провел кончиками пальцев по плечу, осмотрел уродливые синяки на руках. Рози был худ, очень худ, кожа буквально рельефно обтягивала его скелет, делая из него подобие виденного когда-то в кабинете биологии анатомического скелета. Вены на руках были темные и вспухшие, а сами руки — бледными и тонкими. Синяки на запястьях и бедрах синели особенно ярко в контраст с белой кожей. 

По плечам и груди рассыпались светлые конопушки, которые сейчас были почти не заметны, но Марк точно помнил, что они там были. Он едва не склонился так, чтобы коснуться бледной кожи губами, но вовремя сдержался. 

Не сейчас. Нужно подождать.

— Не нравится. Ты слишком исхудал. Да и побледнел... — Мужчина провел кончиками пальцев по боку, сдерживая порыв обнять, прижать к себе и уже никогда не выпускать этого обормота из своего поля зрения, ведь стоило только раз заняться своими делами, как Рози — отличный парень, что всегда помогал им, который был таким радостным, улыбчивым, таким добрым — превратился в наркомана.

— Будешь моей постельной грелкой. Со всеми вытекающими — то есть нормально питаться, с наркоты придется слезть, ибо ты мне нужен в здравом уме, а не чтобы я думал а не придушишь ли ты меня во время очередного галюна. Будешь жить у меня. — Он спокойно отошел, сунул Рози кружку в руки. — Так и будешь отрабатывать, если согласен. Если нет — на панель, но я не думаю что ты будешь пользоваться спросом.

— Но... — Рози нахмурился и скривился. — Я хочу получать дозу. Я же умру без нее, и ты знаешь, я слишком глубоко сижу. Мне это физически необходимо.

— Будешь получать. — Усмехнулся Маркус и сел за стол, глядя на друга, давя сожаление и сочувствие во взгляде. — Но, боюсь, помимо наркотиков тебе придется гнать по венам курс лечения. И не волнуйся о ломке — ее не будет. Ученые разработали хорошее средство, конечно за один день с иглы не слезешь, но если будешь принимать, то сможешь спокойно жить без дозы. — Он отхлебнул отличного кофе, прикрывая глаза. 

Что же теперь поделаешь — Рози не всегда был наркоманом, и он был едва ли не единственным кому доверял сильный наркобарон, но это было смешно, ведь каждый человек знает — не верь наркоману. Наркоман добрый пока у него есть доза, а когда у него ее не будет он вынесет из дома все и продаст родную мать ради порошка. Но, благо, у него самого этого самого порошка в достатке, чтобы содержать одного наркомана. 

— Я не хочу слезать с иглы. 

Вот так просто и разбивается твоя вера в светлое будущее и второй шанс все исправить.

И Рози уже благополучно забыл, что задолжал Маркусу огромную сумму денег, и что ему только что предложили лечение, и...все забыл. Просто потому, что в мире — его мире — не осталось ничего яркого и стоящего, ради чего можно было бы бросить. 

Пусть это все поддельное, ненастоящее, слишком вычурное и яркое — кажется без этой «липы» жизнь Рози потеряет смысл.

— Я могу одеться? — спросил он, наконец.

— Конечно. — Отозвался Маркус и усмехнулся. 

Иного ответа он не ожидал. Это было бы то же самое, что убеждать себя — это же Рози! Правильнее было бы сказать — это же наркоша. Наркоши никогда не слазят с иглы. Он знал, что того ждет. Его ждет спид или вич. 

Мужчина был готов закрыть глаза на упрямство Рози, но не мог, как бы сильно не хотел, закрыть глаза на то, что его лучший друг готов бросить все, что у него только может и могло бы быть ради дозы. Вот вопрос, когда он сам успел так в нем увязнуть? 

— Боюсь, работать у Мадам тебе бесполезно. Даже если ты до смерти будешь подставляться, то все равно не сумеешь отдать долг. 

Маркус покачал головой и пожалел его. У него год, и сам Марк об этом знал. Год — за год не заработаешь суммы у Мадам. А значит, ему не будут давать продыху день и ночь, и он умрет через полгода. Нет, если с ним будут, как и с другими проститутками, значит, он не выработает нужное количество денег. Но ведь дело было не в деньгах, пусть Рози об этом и не знает. Дело было в другом. 

Один звонок, и он договорился с Мадам, что через две недели — а значит после двух капитальных ломок — мальчишку отправят к нему снова на разговор. Больше он не мог для него реально ничего сделать с его нежеланием лечиться...

 

Маркус курил на остановке, бережно сжимая в руках букет из желтых тюльпанов, которые сам люто ненавидел всю свою жизнь, но которые почему-то так нравились его упрямому другу. 

Горький дым наполнял легкие медленно, но верно, и Марк даже переставал дышать, чувствуя, как легкие начинают гореть от недостатка кислорода. Когда боль становилась невыносимой, Маркус выдыхал и снова делал затяжку. 

Да, жизнь наркобарона хороша, если у тебя есть цели. Есть к чему стремиться. Застой убивает. Медленно подтачивает изнутри и разъедает.

В последнее время Марк все больше жалел о том, что в один день он полностью ушел головой в бизнес. Правда, этому было вполне логичное объяснение — Коллинс. Эта сука прекрасно знал, что Маркус был без памяти влюблен в прекрасную одноклассницу Мэдисон, но все равно не погнушился увести её у лучшего друга.

Именно из-за этого, Маркус решил когда-то более никогда не вмешиваться в дела других людей. Пусть даже таких близких. Как итог — обучение в другом городе, редкие посещения родных пенат и полная потеря связи с друзьями, одного из которых ему хотелось придушить, а второго сил видеть не было.

Когда-то он убивал чертову вечность, чтобы выучится на того, кем он быть никогда не стремился. Он прикладывал невозможные усилия для того, чтобы получить диплом, который он не поставит никогда в рамку, и даже никому не покажет по простой причине — пока он был занят, он отдалялся от своих друзей. Отдалялся настолько, что часто терял их из поля зрения. 

И к чему это привело?

Стряхнув резким движением уголек, Марк бросил бычок в урну и пошел прочь от подошедшего автобуса. Было бы забавно, сядь он в него — один из богатейших людей города в общественном транспорте! Но времени было слишком много, так что можно было пройтись.

Предаваться воспоминаниям направляясь куда-то почему-то всегда удобнее.

А ведь когда-то их было трое, они играли в своем дворе. Когда стали постарше они с Коллинсом всегда кидались на мальчишеские банды других дворов, а Рози оставался их голосом совести. Что же случилось с ними? Было время, когда за своего единственного друга Маркус был готов порвать глотку кому угодно. 

Он вернет Рози к себе, твердо решив за эти три дня без него никогда и никуда его не отпускать. Пусть он будет вором, жадно крадущим чужие ночи, пусть он будет грабителем, пачкающим руки о воровство чужих дней. Тогда он и сам был наркоманом. Наркоманом, что заставил Рози вылечится от зависимости, но это не спасало износившийся организм от приступов...

 

Когда он забирал Рози из борделя, то набранный шприц и жгут были же готовы, и Рози, конечно, почти сразу «поплыл» — порошок был хороший, не тот, разбодяженный, что давали наркоману в притоне, нет, самый лучший товар!

Маркус не церемонился. 

Дома тоже все было готово, так что, он набрал лекарства в шприц, завязал на недвижимом, отошедшем от кайфа Рози жгут, и беспощадно вогнал иглу ему в вену, выпуская лекарство, чрезвычайно дорогое, но уменьшающее зависимость и снимающее эффект наркоты.

Он знал — ломки не будет, и Рози станет принимать наркоту не потому что ему очень больно, а потому что мир недостаточно ярок для него. Однако, у лекарства был сильный снотворный эффект, так что друг скоро уснул, а Маркус ушел в ванную, вымылся, сложил аккуратно вещи, раздел Рози, переодевая его в мягкую фланелевую ночнушку, и, накинув тонкую рубашку сам забрался под одеяло и обнял теплого Рози, усыпая. Впереди были выходные.

Утром он проснулся от того, что кто-то рядом потряс его за плечо.

— Эй... Что происходит? — услышал несколько встревоженный голос Рози Марк, и вспомнил, кто спал рядом с ним.

— Ты согласился греть мою кровать за дозу, — отозвался сонно Маркус и прижал его к себе поближе, не открывая глаз. 

Что ему стоит соврать? 

Для этого не надо пытаться отмазаться глупыми словами о том, что он это делает для Рози — он это делает для себя, и не для кого иного. На Рози было страшно смотреть кому-то, но не ему, и если его друг сделает все ради дозы, то почему не так? Тем более он не собирается с ним трахаться — просто обнимать в постели и не более того. — Спи пока.

— Я? Согласился?.. — Рози нахмурился и внезапно охнул и упал на подушку, хватаясь за голову. Зажмурил глаза и попытался вжаться в подушку, словно это могло хоть как-то избавить его от боли. 

Маркус открыл глаза, обеспокоенно глядя на него. 

Три шприца лежало на столике с его стороны, приготовленных с вечера — его предупреждали о возможных головных болях как о последствии принятия лекарств. Он поймал руку Рози, затянул потуже жгут и ввел в вену другое лекарство, зная, что юноша скорей всего просто умирает от головной боли, раз уж он проснулся. 

— Легче? — Спросил он, через несколько секунд сняв жгут и осмотрев руку. Вены почти ушли, и, кажется скоро придется ставить в другие вены.

— Да... — со стоном выдохнул Рози и закрыл лицо руками, поворачиваясь на бок и отворачиваясь от Маркуса. Как ребенок, мальчишка подтянул колени к груди, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона и вызывая желание помочь, позаботится, утешить, укрыть от мира.

Маркус сел, притянул его к себе на грудь и нежно поцеловал в светлую макушку.

— Тш... все хорошо... ну, не плачь, все нормально, — он улегся поудобнее, и неторопливо стал перебирать пряди Рози, думая о том, как б все не испортить, но ведь даже если он все испоганит, то жизнь Рози и так полностью в его руках. 

— Зачем тебе это? — Короткие, на выдохе слова и длинный-длинный вдох снова.

Рози жмурит глаза и прижимается, сам того не осознавая. Его кожа опять пылает, а пальцы дрожат мелкой дрожью, как и все тело. И это можно принять за лихорадку, но они оба знают, что дело не в болезни. И Рози упрямо открывает глаза и впивается тяжелым взглядом в лицо бывшего друга.

— Мы же друзья. Или по крайней мере когда-то были ими. — Улыбнулся Маркус, и провел кончиками пальцев по заалевшей щеке, и закрыл его глаза, шепнув. — Спи. Еще очень рано, а тебя лихорадит. Не сможешь заснуть — буди меня, только по дому не шастай, а то тут люди разные.

Маркус был слишком сонным для того, чтобы думать о том, как ужасно он поступает, оставляя Рози в заблуждении об истинной сути вещей, но это вполне могло подождать до утра, а потому он накрыл своего подопечного одеялом и довольно скоро засопел в ухо.

Ночь пролетела незаметно, а под утро, проснувшись совершенно неожиданно для себя, наркобарон позволил себе маленькую слабость — он отвел спутавшиеся светлые пряди с лица Рози и несколько минут в полной тишине любовался им. 

Но дела ждали.

Мужчина укрыл свою грелку мягко одеялом, а сам сел, выполз из кровати и пошел умываться. У него было не так много выходных, и конечно же эти дни он тоже собирался потратить с максимальной пользой. 

Умыться, почистить зубы, вымыться, высушить волосы, переодеться в домашние мягкие брюки и легкую футболку — все это было частью приятного ритуала, в котором должно теперь появиться больше пунктов. Сесть рядышком с притворяющимся спящим и сказать:

— Просыпайся. Я же знаю, что ты не спишь. Тебе нужно вымыться и мы пойдем есть

— Не хочу.... — Сморщил нос Рози, не открывая глаза. Вытянулся и потянулся всем телом, улыбнулся. Внезапно улыбка сползла с его лица — едва тот открыл глаза и Марк вздохнул едва слышно. — А где тут ванная? 

Бедный-бедный Рози. Он разучился любить жизнь за то, что она прекрасна и без дозы. Он знал — будь воля Рози, то он бы все время был бы под кайфом, и этого Марк изменить не мог. Когда только Рози зашел к нему — такой застенчивый и просящий он подумал было, что сможет, но не мог. Показав пальцем на дверь он предупредил.

— У тебя на все про все пятнадцать минут.

— А что будет потом? — Рози изогнул губы в подобии улыбки, но тут же зашипел, спустив ноги с кровати и наткнувшись на холодный пол. Маркус рассмеялся, идя как Рози зашипел, и решил, что постелить в спальне ковер, а пока он только подтолкнул ему тапочки. Юноша откинул с глаз золотистую прядь волос и поднялся на ноги, озираясь по сторонам с некоторым удивлением, словно ждал от логова ужасающего человека чего-то действительно страшного, вроде черепа и костей. 

— Потом будет завтрак, компьютерные игры, прогулка по моим любимым местам и совместный просмотр фильма. Не утони. — Пожелал мужчина, глядя в след удаляющемся юноше, а два тот скрылся за дверью в ванной он позвонил, распоряжаясь насчет толстоворстного ковра и пола с подогревом в спальню.

Прошло немного больше отведенных пятнадцати минут и Маркус обеспокоился

В качестве благовидного предлога, он вошел с большим махровым полотенцем на руке. Мужчина посмотрел на Рози и покачал головой, положив ему руку на лоб.

— Тебя лихорадит. — Марк открыл аптечку, поискал жаропонижающее, и подал юноше таблетку, налив в стакан минералки — они были у него в том же шкафчике, где и его зубная щетка. — Выпей-ка, тебе станет легче, и, боюсь тебе не придется сегодня вылезать из одеяла. — Он вздохнул и положил на его плечи махровое полотенце.

Рози равнодушно кивнул и завернулся в полотенце. Выпил таблетку и шагнул в обратно в комнату, забираясь на кровать и скидывая полотенце. 

Маркус прошел следом, подобрал полотенце, повесил его сушиться и сел рядом. Они выросли вместе, но их пути разошлись, и именно в это время Рози стал колоться, однако оточно он не знал почему, хотя догадки были. Теперь у него было затяжное следствие на руках, так что теперь приходилось работать с этими данными.

— Тебя морозит? — Спросил Марк, сев рядышком и вытирая вторым, сухим полотенцем его волосы. — Выглядишь совсем болным...

«...даже для наркомана» подумалось ему.

— Не то чтобы... — Рози пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся, качнув головой. Светлые волосы вспушились от полотенца, и пришлось их приглаживать, а то он больше походил на одуванчик, скрещенный с львом. Рози посмотрел на Маркуса и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Так что я должен делать? — спросил он будничным тоном.

— Лечиться, колоться. — Маркус пожал плечами. — Доза в день тебе обеспечена. Сегодня у меня выходной, так что все время я проведу с тобой, в будние дни можешь заниматься чем угодно, но только в определенных комнатах или в присутствии сопровождающего. — Маркус внимательно осмотрел его волосы и буднично спросил. — Какой номер у краски? Ты, конечно, и так милый, но мне кажется лучше бы тебе подкрасить корни.

— Не знаю. Это девчонки что-то нашли. Я не знаю, откуда они ее достали, — Рози задумчиво покусал бескровные губы, а потом кивнул и откинулся на подушки, глядя в потолок задумчивым взглядом. — Зачем тебе это надо? Тратить на меня свои деньги, наркоту? — произнес он, словно и не надеясь на ответ. Просто видимо размышлял вслух. 

— Я знаю тебя с детства. — Отозвался спокойно Маркус, и достал из аптечки этой комнаты еще несколько разных таблеток — болеутоляющие, жаропонижающие и просто противопростудные, ибо у него было подозрение что Рози просто простыл у Мадам. Он подал ему таблетки и воды, садясь рядом.

— Не вижу связи. Мы втроем с Колинсом росли на одной улице, ходили в одну школу, даже были друзьями, однако за ним ты не бегал, когда его жестко прессовали прихвостни Лайнола. Они же его и пристрелили. Тебя даже не похоронах не было. Так в чем дело? — Рози беспрекословно выпил таблетки и запил их водой. Потом взглянул на бокал и сглотнул. — Можно еще воды? — сегодня опаздывали не только мысли, но и ощущения, они будто спали, и приходилось каждое растормаживать. 

Маркус спокойно налил ему воды и непросто протянул, а вложил стакан в руку, словно переживая, что тонкие пальцы не удержат такой тяжести.

— Вот такой уж я, своеобразный. Я же ему ничего не сделал когда он увел у меня Мэдисон. И ничего не сделал когда Лайонол его прессовал. А ведь я вполне мог ухудшить ситуацию, но.. незачем. Зато его вдова осталась жива вместе со своими детьми и довольно приличным обеспечением. — Он хмыкнул и закурил. — Знаешь, у мафии прежде был такой обычай — ценный свидетель вскрывался сам, но зато его семья оставалась жива и на полном обеспечении. Здесь, конечно было иное, но поверь, если бы Колинс остался жив, то все его родные стали бы быстро мертвы.

— Как хорошо, что у меня никого не осталось, — Рози кривовато улыбнулся и выглотал воду из стакана в несколько глотков. Облизнулся и отставил его на тумбочку дрожащей рукой. 

Его мать умерла три года назад. У нее были серьезные проблемы с сердцем и, на те несколько месяцев, что мама лежала в больнице, Рози всегда был рядом, насколько знал Марк, но, видимо друг принялся за дело с двойным энтузиазмом после смерти матери.

— Да. Я узнал о случившемся через месяц. Жаль, что так вышло. — Он вздохнул и потрепал Рози по голове. 

— Ты голоден? — Мужчина спросил ровно, гоня от себя мысли о том, что было бы неплохо узнать из-за чего Рози вообще начал принимать наверняка.

— Нет. Я теперь всегда не голоден, — Рози усмехнулся и качнул головой, пониже сползая на подушках и укрываясь одеялом.

Внезапно парень открыл глаза и резко сел, тут же охнул и схватился за грудь. Второй шприц с тумбочки и тот же жгут пригодились быстро — Маркус не ожидал что зависимость настолько сильна, и теперь, перетянув руку он легко ввел ему лекарство в кровь и снял жгут.

Ему объясняли как работают лекарства и каковы могут быть последствия, а так же показали все что нужно делать. Стоило Рози схватиться за грудь как он понял, что это повторный приступ и нужно было ввести лекарство. Кажется, у Рози появится сиделка, ведь он не сможет следить за ним постоянно. Убрав жгут и шприц Марк уложил его обратно на подушки и всмотрелся в лицо, ища там признаки облегчения или ухудшения.

Облегчение наступило спустя несколько минут, и в эти несколько минут его собственное сердце чуть не остановилось. 

Это был один из тех многих моментов, когда Маркус едва не умер от страха за него. Он был первым, но, увы, не последним...

 

Вспоминать об этом сейчас было странно, возможно глупо, но почему-то в памяти всегда отпечатываются самые странные моменты. Даже спустя столько времени Марк не мог понять почему именно так, пока до него не снизошло — его самые сильные чувства вызывают эти воспоминания, заставляют помнить не один день и снова и снова тонуть в них.

Кажется, он утопленник. Сегодня он тот, кто не нуждается в спасении, хотя и захлебывается болью, захлебывается одиночеством и чувством потери так сильно, что хочется раздавить проклятое сердце в пальцах и прекратить свое существование. 

Он узнал все. Узнал, как это — умирать от нетерпения, от ожидания и думать о том — получится ли? Он узнал, как сходить с ума от страха за кого-то, снова и снова испытывая микро инсульты от того, что рядом страдает дорогой тебе человек. Узнал, какого это — чувствовать себя любимым в ответ...

 

Маркус сегодня освободился раньше, чем обычно. Ему сказали где Рози, и он покачал головой — распоряжении его «пленника» был в принципе целый дом: домашний кинотеатр, компьютерные игры, сеть интернета и множество книг, которые судя по всему его не занимали, раз уж он не мог найти себе заделия. Оставалось только покачать головой и явиться на кухню. 

Дозы Рози стали совсем маленькими — лекарства справлялись. Но Марк знал — Рози просто не видит никакого выхода, он не хочет от них избавляться, мир ему, видите ли, слишком тусклый. Впрочем, денек был погожий, так что, зайдя на кухню наркобарон улыбнулся Маргарите, и сел рядом с Рози.

— Не хочешь прокатиться и погулять на свежем воздухе? — Бодро спросил он. — А то как я не посмотрю ты все время тут. Скучаешь в огромном доме?

— Ну, я таскаю из библиотеки книги. Хотя, конечно экономика и юриспруденция меня не сильно интересует, но вот исторические я перечитал уже все, — Рози пожал плечами и помог Маргарет достать с верхней полки форму для кексов. Компьютер и телевидение его не занимали от слова совсем. Рози совсем отвык от обычной жизни и даже за полгода это не изменилось. — Не особенно, если честно. Там слишком... ярко. Да и... — Рози снова пожал плечами и подошел к Маркусу. 

— Снова приступ? — Он спросил тихо, замечая за Рози светобоязнь после каждого приступа. Ему было страшно за друга. Впрочем, свои страхи он держал при себе. — В таком случае просто составишь мне компанию дома, хорошо? — Он улыбнулся мягко, и потрепал его по голове. Внезапно вспомнив, он улыбнулся. — Я тебе краску для волос купил. Тебя нужно покрасить, а то снова корни отросли. 

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Рози и кивнул Маргарет, направляясь в комнату. — Кто будет меня красить? Опять ты? Краску с рук потом будешь отмывать еще неделю, — юноша улыбнулся уголками губ и обернулся к Маркусу так резко, что мужчина едва не налетел на него. Лицо его вдруг стало очень серьезным. — Мне осталось не больше полугода. Ты же знаешь. Приступы повторяются все чаще. Кремируешь меня, ладно? — и тут он даже улыбнулся.

Маркус ничего не сказал, только провел кончиками пальцев по его скуле, и, внезапно прижал к себе крепко-крепко, обнимая горячо и словно судорожно. Он и думать не хотел об этом. Рози оставалось меньше малого и он знал об этом. Он старался сделать для него все, но не мог.

Если бы он мог сделать что-то еще, он бы сделал. Обязательно сделал. Полгода — это так мало. Чертовски мало. 

— Чего?.. — Рози удивленно на секунду замер, а потом обнял Маркуса в ответ, поглаживая плечи, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Ты с ума сошел, жалеть меня? — он рассмеялся и отстранился немного от друга, заглядывая ему в глаза. Он смотрел с легко затаенной грустью.

Маркус не хотел его отпускать, а потому взял просто за руку и повел за собой, думая с печальной полуулыбкой о том, что он снова окажется местами покрыт каплями краски, но это повеселит Рози. 

Мужчина усадил его, смешал краску и принялся неторопливо выкрашивать его волосы, то и дело, чихая от запаха краски, но упрямо продолжая. Наконец, все корни, да и сама длина волос были выкрашены, так что оставалось только ждать. Когда Маркус отошел и глянул в зеркало он заметил, что его предположения подтвердились.

Рози отвел с глаз мокрую в краске прядь волос и оттер лоб. Потом поднялся, стянул со стола полотенце и взял ладони Маркуса в свои, вытирая каждый палец и запястье, а потом и снял с щеки друга капельку краски. Улыбнулся и отложил полотенце. 

— Еще химических ожогов тебе не хватало, — шепнул он и неожиданно погладил друга по щеке. 

— Переживу. — Отозвался Марк с улыбкой, и прижал его руку к своей щеке с нежностью, прикрыв глаза.

Приятное прикосновение... 

Он отмечал за Рози все больше и больше нежностей в последнее время, а оттого ему не хотелось и думать о том, сколько осталось времени. Он притянул его пальцы к своим губам и поцеловал каждый.

— Ты что делаешь? — С улыбкой спросил Рози, но руку не отнял, лишь полуприкрыл глаза пушистыми темными ресницами, да изогнул губы в чем-то очень напоминающем мечтательную улыбку. Юноша провел пальцами по губам Маркуса и склонил голову. — Ты ведь не хочешь меня, но все равно каждый раз касаешься так, словно... Я начинаю сомневаться. Если бы не знал тебя лучше, я бы подумал, что ты осторожничаешь.

— Желания плоти это другое. Хотел бы так — давно бы взял. — Улыбнулся Маркус и усадил Рози к себе на колени, обнимая покрепче и утыкаясь носом в его шею. Нежные ласки пальцами о пальцы кажутся сейчас самой интимной вещью на планете, той, от которой он не сумеет отказаться.

— Вот и я о том подумал. — Рози чуть склонил голову, чтобы волосы в краске не коснулись чистой кожи. 

Марк посмотрел на него с болью и грустью. 

Самым отвратительным было чувство безысходности. Безысходности, которая подступала к горлу и сковывала его действия. Он ничего не мог сделать для него. Вообще ничего, сколько бы не пытался. Вздохнув, он распорядился чтобы им принести поесть, и напомнил о любимых блюдах Рози. Он припоминал, что у него скоро день рождения, так что стоило купить настоящий подарок. 

Какой подарок может сделать наркобарон наркоману? Да черт их не знает. Все, что захочет последний, и не более того. 

Рози смыл краску, высушил волосы и вернулся. Он тряхнул светлыми снова волосами и попытался улыбнуться Марку.

— Прости, — шепнул он тихо и присел на кровать.

— Все хорошо. — Маркус взял другое полотенце и насухо вытер волосы Рози. — скажи, Рози, чего бы ты хотел? У тебя совсем скоро день рождения.. — Марк спросил тихо, но четко, пропуская его пряди сквозь пальцы.

— А... я не знаю. — Рози нахмурился и взглянул на Маркуса из-под ресниц. — Правда не знаю. — Рози поймал друга за руку и усадил рядом с собой, заглянул в глаза и подвинулся ближе. — Мне ничего не надо. Я ведь уже давно не отмечаю. Давай просто сделаем вид, что в этот день я не рождался. 

— Ты рождался, жил и прежде мы отмечали этот праздник. — Маркус сказал спокойно, обнимая его, и укладывая рядом, чтобы удобнее было обнимать. — Если ты ничего не хочешь, то я сделаю подарок на свой вкус, но все же это праздник... — Он закончил совсем тихо, утыкаясь носом в свежевыкрашенные волосы

Рози с улыбкой повернулся к нему и погладил друга по плечам. Прошелся тонкими пальцами по шее, погладил нежную кожу, где только-только волосы переходят в нежный пушок. Пальцы зарылись в тяжелые прохладные пряди и чуть потянули, заставив Маркуса запрокинуть голову. Безысходность плескалась в его глазах и Рози сдался. Прижался бескровными губами к его, целуя нежно, почти невесомо.

Марк отозвался совсем нежно, легко, проводя кончиками пальцев по его плечам и рукам. 

Он доверял только Рози, а через каких-то полгода ему будет некому доверять. И что будет у него дальше? 

Мужчина себе это прекрасно представлял, но подобная перспектива его совсем не вдохновляла. Впрочем, он уже придумал, что можно подарить Рози, так что теперь он мог чуток расслабится, и позволить светлым губам скользить по своим, а себе позволить отвечать на этот невесомый поцелуй так же легко.

Рози целовал его сладко, прижимаясь всем худым телом. Маркус был рядом и тело юноши реагировало на него — он это чувствовал. Рози задрожал и беспомощно прижался к нему, покрывая поцелуями высокие скулы друга.

Марк поймал его руки и погладил запястья с нежностью, ласково пробежался языком по губам и скользнул по шее, ощущая как Рози вжимается в него. Он хотел быть ближе, как можно ближе, но ясно понимал, что это невозможно, только если друг этого не захочет.

Рози тихонько застонал и распахнул глаза, запрокидывая голову назад. Он цеплялся пальцами за плечи друга и нашел его губы, прижимаясь к ним, углубляя поцелуй, проскальзывая языком в рот Маркуса. В голове снова смешались мысли, а давно забытые ощущения возбуждения захватывали с головой. Приятно подрагивало тело, отвечая на близость. В паху потяжелело, и это было так неожиданно, что Рози застонал в голос.

Маркус перевернулся, обнимая его нежно, и, навис мягко над Рози, целуя его плечи, щеки, губы, веки, желая покрыть поцелуями каждый миллиметр кожи и неторопливо, медленно раздевая и целуя обнажившиеся ключицы, грудь, играя языком с сосками. Он обнимал его бережно, и ласкал так, словно боялся сломать Рози.

Рози дрожал, прижимаясь к нему, пригибая голову к себе, и целуя-целуя-целуя бешено, почти кусаясь. Голова кружилась, а по телу разливался предательский жар. Сладко. Было так сладко. Когда с него потянули майку, Рози словно очнулся и вздрогнул, отталкивая его руки. 

— Нет! Я... — он продолжал смущаться своего тела. Организм можно было лечить, но тело его оставалось худым, костлявым и некрасивым. Рози смотрел на Маркуса из-под челки и тихо вздыхал, облизывая покрасневшие губы.

— Ты прекрасен... — С нежностью в глазах прошептал Марк и поцеловал его в губы легко, мягко. — Для меня ты всегда прекрасен... — Он повторил и провел кончиками пальцев по его прядкам и поцеловал в лоб, потянув майку вверх, и прижимаясь губами к каждой его косточке, убеждая, что он не протестует и ему совершенно не расхочется Рози из-за этого

— Ты лжешь... — простонал Рози, но руки все же убрал, позволил стянуть с себя майку и всхлипнул тихо и беспомощно. Жмуря глаза, потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы, обнимая за шею, прижимаясь, только бы он не смотрел на него, не видел этого жуткого тела. Рози перекатился, оседлал бедра Маркуса, продолжая его целовать, и провел ладонями по груди друга, все еще затянутой в ткань рубашки, дернул пуговицы, стягивая и ее.

Маркус не противился и мягко отвечал на все поцелуи, глядя в глаза Рози с нежностью и восхищением. Он позволял себя раздевать, пока его собственные руки стаскивали прочую одежду с друга. Ему нравилось его целовать и обнимать, прижимая к себе, но при этом находясь снизу.

Рози рассыпал дорожки поцелуев по открывающимся плечам, шее, торсу. Прихватил зубами тонкую кожу на горле, поцеловал место укуса тут же, потом лизнул меж ключиц и спустился ниже. Он был уже полуобнажен, джинсы болтались где-то на бедрах, звеня пряжкой. Юноша надавил на бедра Маркуса, скользнул меж ног и споро расправился с ремнем, стягивая брюки вниз, целуя низ живота. Пока не прошел запал, пока тело еще горит. Рози боялся потерять момент. Он был словно под дозой.

Маркус опрокинул его вновь под себя, стягивая с него джинсы, пробегаясь нежными поцелуями по низу живота и лизнув в пуп, он мягко провел языком по краю трусов и стянул их, освобождая его возбужденный член и неторопливо вбирая в рот. Он был не особо умел в этом, но старался сделать все, что понравилось бы Рози.

— Стой!.. Ах!... — Тот попытался было воспротивиться, но дернулся только и без сил повалился на подушки. 

Слишком ярко. 

Слишком неожиданно. 

Таращась стеклянными глазами в раскачивающийся потолок, Рози комкал в пальцах простыню и стонал громко, в голос, не в силах сдерживаться. 

Было мало всех ощущений, каждой минуты близости. Он хватал каждую капельку нежности, ласк, пил ее, захлебывался. В одну секунду все полилось через край! Его реальность взорвалась ярким белесым пятном и Рози беспомощно закричал, кончая.

Маркус не остановился, он продолжил дразнить его головку языком, сглатывая сперму. Когда Рози опал, он потянулся на руках и прилег рядышком, чтобы насладиться его лицом, увидеть то, как он тяжело дышит и прижать к себе.

— Все в порядке? — он спросил неуверенно, гладя его по животу кончиками пальцев.

Рози перекатил голову по подушке и улыбнулся припухшими губами. Протянул руку, обнял Маркуса за шею, подтянулся и поцеловал в губы глубоко.

— Да. Да... — Рози улыбнулся и потерся щекой о его щеку, подвинулся ближе и закинул ногу на его бедра. — Ну, ты ведь... — он скользнул ладонью по его животу, бедру и накрыл пах мужчины узкой ладошкой. Чуть сжал, отпустил и снова сжал.

Марка затрясло, и он кончил от таких простых и легких прикосновений, обнимая его с нежностью и полностью расслабляясь.

— Прости... — он улыбнулся мягко и поцеловал его запястья нежно, скользнув от них по пальчикам. — И...спасибо.

Рози прикрыл глаза длинными ресницами и улыбнулся, прижимаясь к его боку и лаская пальцами его шею. Улыбнулся уголками губ и сглотнул. Рози мягко поцеловал любовника в губы. 

— Это я должен благодарить.

— Не за что. — Марк улыбнулся и прижал его к себе нежно лаская, обводя губы, плечи губами, целуя руки и лаская бедра кончиками пальцев.

— Ты прекрасен...- Он вновь прошептал ему на ушко, растворяясь в наслаждении...

 

Дорога делала много поворотов, но Маркус практически не видел её. Зачем смотреть на путь, ли за все это время он выучил его настолько хорошо, что мог пройти с завязанными глазами?

И его глаза и без того были завязаны — цепь событий давних лет разворачивалась перед его глазами снова и снова, когда он шел куда-то, а потому наркобарон Маркус Армор совершенно отказался от машины и везде ходил только пешком, снова и снова возвращаясь к воспоминаниям о любви, которая стала его миром.

Он видел смерть любимого, он держал его на руках, не в силах отпустить, и после его люди приводили его в чувство. Пытаясь забрать из сильных рук остывающее тело. Он отдал его не сразу, лишь тогда, когда до воспаленного сознания дошли слова, которые говорила ему доктор «Отпусти его. Он намучился в этой жизни. И сейчас мучается. Отпусти его». 

Цветы в красивой обертке заняли свое место в большой вазе, сменив немного увядшие. Медленно, но верно поднимающаяся сосна из надежно укрытого землей праха стоит рядом, покачиваясь пока тоненьким стволом и олицетворяя собой бессмертие. А для стойкости рядом посажен маленький дуб, укрывающий деревце, что однажды превысит его во много раз от ветра и невзгод.

Марк пробежался глазами по небольшой надгробной плите, на которой значилось имя и фамилия того, кто забрал с собой его сердце и годы жизни. Ниже была надпись, и все то, что чувствовал Марк к Рози уместилось в трех коротких словах.

 

«До самой смерти».


End file.
